


Smut Monday, March 2020: Not as Much Patience as Expected

by AliceCambio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Post Game of Thrones season 8. Tyrion agrees to be Queen Sansa's consort and husband. This story is of their wedding night and how much care Tyrion takes in making sure Sansa is comfortable and pleased, because he knows about Ramsay Bolton. Also, a Xandar Harris quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.Mention of past abuse and rape, also mentioning Margaery and Sansa's talk about Tyion and sex.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Smut Monday, March 2020: Not as Much Patience as Expected

Tyrion Lannister, former Hand of the King to Bran the Broken, stood in front of his wedding bed. On it lay the Queen of the North, Sansa Stark, clad only in her smallclothes.   
“Are you all right?” she said, looking up at him.   
“A little stunned,” he admitted. “You’re beautiful, and I never expected to see you this way, or to be your consort and husband. Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Sansa sat up, looking at him quizzically.   
“I said I did. What’s wrong, Tyrion?”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I know what he did to you… women don’t like it after they are hurt like that. I love you too much to hurt you.”  
Sansa stared at Tyrion for a moment, then pulled herself onto her knees and scooted to the edge of the bed. She then took his hand and leaned her forehead against his.   
“Ramsay Bolton is dead and long gone. My body is healed from his abuses and even though I am forever changed from his abuses, I have worked hard to move on. Part of that moving on process is this. Us. Besides, I know the act must be pleasurable, as my parents had several children. I don’t think my mother would have abided being hurt like that repeatedly, even if it meant doing her duty as a wife, and I certainly don’t see my father being so horrible as to force her to do something she didn’t like.”

Tyrion sighed deeply and moved to kiss her, and she kissed him back.   
“All right. If I move too fast or things seem too intense, tell me and we can stop, slow down, whatever you want. I’m a very patient man.”  
With that, he pulled himself onto the bed next to her, and she began pulling his shirt off. Once his clothes were off and she could see him, all of him, Tyrion felt a bit shy. Would she laugh at his arms and legs? Be surprised at his genitals’ size? Some were kind and some were cruel in his past, and he was always self-conscious about his body. Sansa smiled at him, then looked down. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, and she sat back a little. 

“Are you…. Not interested?”  
“Huh?”   
“Well,” Sansa said awkwardly. “I know how men work… You don’t seem reactive.”  
“Oh!” Tyrion almost laughed. “No, I just… I’m a bit on the older side. My equipment still works, it just isn’t as reactive as a teen boy’s. Trust me, I find you very attractive and I want this, Sansa. Some things just require a little physical encouragement.” 

Sansa nodded in understanding, then pulled herself up on her knees and pulled her shift over her head. Tyrion’s throat went dry as her body became exposed to him: her skin was smooth and taut, except for the occasional scar (damn that Bolton bastard). Her breasts were lovely and full, with deep pink nipples, and her cunt was covered in soft red curls. He could feel his cock start to respond.  
Sansa watched his face for a moment, as if she were gauging his reaction to her, then surprised Tyrion completely. She reached out and gently stroked his cock. He moaned at the sudden touch and could feel the blood rushing downwards; the room seemed to spin for a second. Sansa smirked at his reaction and continued, her other hand reaching over and stroking his thighs. 

Within several moments, Tyrion was panting. He was fully hard and trying to keep his hips still as Sansa pumped his length, adjusting her grip with every stroke and keeping him on his toes. He had reached out with both hands and was pinching her nipples gently, kneading her breasts. Their mouths had joined several times and pulled away, the pair of them too lost in one another’s ministrations. Sansa leaned down suddenly, and Tyrion realized she was intending to put her mouth on his cock. He pulled her away gently, his hands under her chin. She looked at him for a moment, and her hands left his cock slowly. 

“You don’t have to work so hard at pleasing me, Sansa. Lay back and let me pleasure you.”  
She nodded and lay back against the pillows, spreading her legs far enough to let him kneel between them. When he did, he looked up at her.   
“Remember, if this is too fast, let me know. I can stop, and I will stop for you.”  
Sansa smiled at him. “Stop worrying about me. I’m enjoying myself.”

He nodded in response and kissed her, their tongues tangling for a moment before he laid hot, openmouthed kisses down her long, smooth neck, following her collarbones, and down to her chest. He worshipped her breasts with tongue and lips, and she whimpered and moaned, writhing beneath him. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and her hand tangled in his curly hair.   
Tyrion sucked her nipples for several minutes, savoring her groans and ignoring his cock throbbing against his belly. He moved further down her body, licking and kissing as he went, until he got to her full bush. Pushing some of the curls out of the way so he could look at her pussy, he was thrilled to find that her most secret place was pink and glistening and looked warm to the touch. He licked his lips and then began lapping at her slit slowly, dragging his tongue up until he reached her tiny pearl. 

Through conversations with other men, Tyrion seemed to be one of the few men in Westoros who knew of the pearl every woman had at the top of their cunts, hidden by a tiny flap of skin. When pulled back, he found that the women he slept with were pleasured more than normal, and nearly all women loved having their pearl touched or licked. Only a few refused to let him play with theirs, saying that was too sensitive. Tyrion hoped it wasn’t too much for Sansa. 

Using a finger, he gently pulled the hood back, smirking when Sansa moaned loudly and raised her hips up to meet his touch. He sucked in air and gently blew against it, and she moaned again.   
“Tyrion… I’ve never felt something like that. Please, please keep going,” she said above him, voice just taking on a hint of urgency. 

“As my lady requests,” he said, licking her pearl and sucking it into his mouth as he had done her nipples. Sansa cried out and her hips bucked, but Tyrion kept moving with her, ignoring the dull ache in his cock. He was determined to show her just how good fucking could really be, what lovemaking was. He had honed his skills over the years and was willing to use every trick he had learned to please this woman before him, his Queen. 

Sansa shuddered suddenly, and her body went taut like a bow with the sting pulled back. Tyrion knew she was coming and kept licking her, savoring the taste. When she came down from the high, her blue eyes were hazy, her red hair messy. She blinked down at him and sighed in content. 

“She was right. You are experienced.”  
“Who do you mean?” Tyrion said, confused. Surely Sansa never talked to any of the women he visited. Did Shae say something?  
“Margaery Tyrell. She and I were talking years ago, before we got married the first time. She was trying to reassure me about us getting together and me having your sons, and how we would have to do this. She said she had heard you were experienced.”  
“Ah. I didn’t know the ladies of the court talked.”  
“We had nothing better to do,” she laughed. “Now… make love to me. Put your cock in me.”

Tyrion gasped and his cock throbbed at the erotic words she had uttered. He nodded, trying to ignore the dryness in his throat building again, and moved until his cockhead was pushing into her. He pushed in fully and she tensed. He stopped, trying not to cum at the tight, velvety warmness.   
“Too much?”  
“No, just… I feel very full. Please, keep going.”

With that, Tyrion pulled out and pushed back in, establishing a slow and steady rhythm. Sansa moaned and angled her hips towards him in encouragement, and the pair began making love in earnest. The pressure and pleasure climbed, and Sansa cried out again just before Tyrion lost control and came, spilling his seed deep inside her. He came so hard, he nearly blacked out. 

They lay together afterwards, talking about nothing in particular and touching one another gently. After a little while, Sansa’s hand went down to his cock again, which twitched at the attention.   
“Can we go again?”  
“For the record, you never have to ask that.”


End file.
